Birthday Love
by Moopstar92
Summary: A secret revealed, and a night to remember. Origionally a one shot, now written into a longer story as well. Pairing: HaruhiXTwins
1. Finding out

She sat there, in between the two twins, sitting for a whole new lecture about world history. Why wasn't she interested in doing anything today? Simple, because today was her birthday. And it was her plan to keep this a secret from the rest of the host club members. Why she was doing this? Because if she told them, then a large birthday party will be following along with very expensive presents and Kyoya adding it onto her debt. And that is what she didn't want to do. Since she had joined the host club, the small expenses have kept her really close to her original debt, so she wasn't really going anywhere anytime soon.

Someone tapped her shoulder on her left as Haruhi looked towards Hikaru. He smiled at her and handed her a few pages of notes

"Thank you Hikaru." She said to him. She took the notes and copied them down, then handed them back to Hikaru. She started spacing out again and Kaoru couldn't help but notice. He lent back in his chair and then looked at Hikaru. Hikaru looked at Kaoru and they shared a mind conversation. Its kind of scary how they can do that, and not be noticed. Well people could notice if they weren't spacing out like Haruhi was.

"Class Dismissed." The teacher said as a whole hour and a half went by. Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts and packed up her bag quietly. Hikaru and Kaoru both waited by her until she was ready to go to the Host Club's room, ending off the day. She stood up and the tree made their way towards the room. She followed behind the two, thinking about what her dad could possibly get her for her birthday. She walked into the room and just to her luck, Tamaki came up and kind of… well tackled her.

"Haruhi!!! I haven't seen you all day!! How are you?" He asked, nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head. Haruhi just kind of brushed him off, instead of insulting him in some way. Tamaki knew something was up and automatically pointed a finger

"What did you two do to my daughter?!" He cried out, glaring at the two completely innocent twins.

"We seriously did nothing this time." The two chorused together. They looked between each other and then scuttled over towards Kyoya

"Kyoya, what day is it today?" They asked. Yes they had a hunch, and Kyoya knew all. He opened up his book and then scanned over it.

"I suppose you two will be bothering me to an end if I don't tell you, so it is the 6th of May." He replied, knowing all well that it was Haruhi's birthday. She specifically asked him to keep her birthday a secret, but since it was the twins, they already had the hunch and they were right, because well, they just knew it.

"Thank you Kyoya, hey mind if Haruhi and us just kind of take the day off from the host club duties?" Hikaru asked

"So then she can get caught up in some of her classes." Kaoru added on as Kyoya gave in, he knew all to well what they were doing.

"Fine, but you must make up for it somehow. Let her have lots of fun okay?" Kyoya said to them as they nodded.

"Haruhi!" The twins chorused as she inwardly groaned and awaited the two arms coming around her shoulders. Though, when she didn't feel them, she looked backwards and then her arms were grasped and then she was pulled out of the door.

"Haru-chan! Mori!! What are they doing to Haru-chan?" Hunny asked Mori

"I have no clue." Mori replied to him

"Their off for today." Kyoya said as Tamaki sat in his corner, crying. Why hadn't he been informed that they were off at the moment? He is the king! The king should know! Well that's in Tamaki's mind anyways.

"Where are you taking me?" Haruhi asked as she got into the limo with the twins.

"We know its your birthday…" Hikaru started

"So we didn't tell Tamaki and…" Kaoru added on

"we are taking you out just the three of us!" The two said together. Haruhi only sweat-dropped

"But my dad-" She was cut off

"He already said that it was okay to leave him cook by himself tonight. He said that you need to go out with some of your good friends on your birthday…" Hikaru started

"…So we are taking you out, as our guest and you can get whatever you want wherever we go! Its our treat to you!" Kaoru finished.

"But-"

"No buts." The two said firmly. She sighed in defeat and looked at the two. She knew where they were going first, simply to get her spoiled rotten. This is some of the perks of being best friends with two guys who's parents own a complete fashion company.

Hikaru's cell phone rang as he pulled it out and flipped it open, the three already knowing who it was

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!?!?!??!?!?!" Cried out the desperate, blonde daddy

"I vote we hang up now" Kaoru said as Haruhi nodded. The click of the phone and there was that nice silence that they had wanted to have before. Then the three burst out laughing, they can all picture what Tamaki looked like right now…

Tamaki's corner

"Haru----hi????? HIKARU KAORU!! YOU TWO ARE HORRIBLE BROTHERS!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE SOO DEAD!!!" Cried out the Blonde as he heard the tone on the phone ringing in his ear. He turned to his corner and poked at some mushrooms that he had been collecting for reasons that we do not know of to this day. A dark aura emitted from that side of the room and Kyoya was typing on his laptop

"your loosing your customers…" Kyoya said as Tamaki came to be even more into his corner of woe.

End, Tamaki's corner

"So where to first Haruhi?" Kaoru asked her as she went into thought.

"I hope its not to much to ask for, but can I get to a place where I can get a change of clothing? This is kind of… too school uniformish." Haruhi said as she poked at her school uniform. There was a silence and Haruhi's face was seen in the limo which was driving away with laughing twins inside of it.

**Moopstar92's corner of woe.. Not really but oh well!**

Moop: Well since there was a large number of people whom wanted me to write this as a longer story, here it is, I have worked hard and hope you like it. Now I wonder what will happen with the Twins and Haruhi

Haruhi: You evil, cruel, psychotic author!!! 

Hikaru: You mean…

Kaoru: You don't like us Haruhi?

Haruhi: I wasn't saying that I don't like you, I was saying that she is cruel for leaving a cliff hanger with me looking out the car window with you two pranksters laughing…

Hikaru&Kaoru: WE LOVE YOU!! Throwing a prank on anyone is really fun. Heehawed

Haruhi: Now look what you did… glare

Moop: What?? I can't help it that I decided to be mean for once…

Haruhi: pulls out chainsaw

Hikaru&Kaoru: Cat fight!!!

Moop: Bring it on!

Stay tuned next time in Moopstar92's Corner!!!


	2. Authors note

Total guilt trip right now!

You all have been so incredibly patient for a long, long, LONG time. And I am deeply sorry for that.

I bet you are all about to rip off my head with your pitchforks and pick axes.

I went on a haitus, and I did not inform anyone, which was bad on my part.

But the story will continue on!

I will try my best to make the chapters the best that I've written in a while.

I LOVE ALL OF MY LOYAL FANS!!!


End file.
